Invisible
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Quand Dean appelle enfin Cas, alors que celui-ci avait renoncé à le mêler à ses intrigues, il file le rejoindre. Mais Dean dort dans les draps de Lisa...(Cas/Dean à sens unique)


**Titre **: Invisible

**Fandom **: Supernatural

**Rating **: NC-17

**Genres **: hurt sans confort, romance slash et hét, lemon

**Personnages **: Cas-Dean/Lisa

**Nombre de mots** : 1004

**Timeline** : se passe entre la fin de la saison 5 et le début de la saison 6 (spoile la S6)

**Commentaires **: Fic commencée il y a trois mois, je suis contente de l'avoir enfin terminée. C'est aussi ma première fic (hors drabbles de 100 mots) hétéro sur le fandom (et la première depuis un petit moment aussi)

* * *

><p>Cela faisait des mois qu'il se retenait. Bien sûr, il avait été occupé, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison.<p>

Il avait envie d'aller voir Dean, quitte à demeurer invisible. Néanmoins, ça lui avait tellement serré le cœur la dernière fois qu'il avait du mal à s'y résoudre.

Et d'ailleurs, Dean ne l'avait pas appelé. L'autre raison qui l'empêchait de lui rendre visite, c'était son orgueil.

Pourquoi était-ce à lui de faire le premier pas. Dean n'avait-il pas envie, lui aussi, de le voir ?

Si ce n'était le cas, alors qu'il reste dans son coin, qu'il fasse son bonheur sans lui – qu'il lui fasse mal, sans le savoir. Parce que ça blessait Castiel d'être conscient que Dean n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas éprouver une pointe de rancœur à l'idée que Dean l'avait laissé tomber, ainsi que tout le reste. Comme s'il était une voiture qu'on mettait au garage et qu'on recouvrait soigneusement d'une bâche pour ne plus y penser.

Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il aimait quand Dean avait _besoin _de lui. Cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour rester à ses côtés et l'aimer sans rien dire.

...

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom être appelé, tous ses doutes s'évaporèrent, comme un envol dispersé de moineaux. Il fonça sans réfléchir auprès de son protégé, rempli d'appréhension : si Dean lui demandait de l'aide, c'était peut-être qu'il était en danger. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il aurait dû le protéger. C'était son rôle après tout.

Il se fustigea de ne pas avoir gardé un œil sur lui. Il était si fragile, désormais, sans Sam, sans aucun ange à ses côtés et comment avait-il pu imaginer un seul instant que les monstres laisseraient Dean tranquille ?

Une partie de lui, cependant, une toute petite partie de lui criait victoire. Il essayait vainement de la faire taire en se rendant dans la maison qu'habitait Dean.

...

Il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter. Dean allait très bien. Il dormait dans le lit de sa compagne, toujours tourné vers la porte, un bras pendant dans le vide, près à saisir la crosse du flingue qui reposait sur la table de chevet vide.

Cependant son sommeil était agité. D'un coup d'œil, Castiel savait qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Il l'avait déjà observé maintes et maintes fois. Ses traits tendus, la sueur froide coulant dans sa nuque, et le gémissement bas sortant de sa bouche, comme une prière...

« _Cas...Cas !... _»

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté, ses lèvres frémissant d'un sourire contenu. Ce garçon était à ses yeux plus précieux que l'univers tout entier. Et il appelait son nom dans son sommeil.

Ça remplissait sa poitrine d'une sensation étrange une boule de chaleur irradiait ses côtes et pressait son cœur comme un citron. C'était agréable et douloureux à la fois.

Il tendit deux doigts vers le front plissé du jeune homme pour chasser le mauvais rêve, lorsque celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Castiel fut pétrifié sur l'instant, transpercé par ses yeux verts tant aimés, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Le regard de Dean fixa le vide quelques secondes, un peu trop brillant, un peu trop torturé pour que Cas put le soutenir plus longtemps.

Le chasseur se frotta les paupières en soupirant.

- Dean ?

La jeune femme dans son dos se redressa et posa la main sur son épaule.

- Ça va ?

Dean se retourna et lui prit la main. Sa voix retentit dans l'obscurité, douce et rocailleuse, empli d'une tendresse sourde qui rendit Castiel jaloux.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des lustres. Qu'elle lui avait manqué, comme tout ce qui le concernait.

Il lui manquait tellement.

- Juste un cauchemar. Rendors-toi.

Un bras fin jaillit de sous la couverture et entoura les épaules de Dean.

- Viens par là, chuchota Lisa avec affection.

Castiel les regarda s'embrasser avec une boule au ventre. Il ne devrait pas être là.

Mais il était fasciné par le mouvement de leurs corps entrelacés, par la langueur de leurs gestes alourdis de sommeil. Il détailla les muscles du dos de Dean lorsque celui-ci se coucha sur sa partenaire, bougeant lentement contre elle, le drap couvrant à peine sa chute de rein et l'arrondi de ses fesses.

Leurs souffles haletants envahirent le silence de la chambre, et Castiel se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait des humains copuler.

Pourtant ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas n'importe quels humains.

C'était Dean.

Son corps hâlé suivait une ondulation sensuelle qui envoyait des étincelles pétiller le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'observateur, hérissant le duvet de la nuque. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas gémir tandis que la jeune femme ne se retenait pas, elle. Elle replia ses longues jambes graciles sur les hanches de son compagnon et lui griffa l'épaule, là où Castiel avait jadis apposé sa marque. Le lit trembla quand Dean atteignit l'orgasme en elle, renversant la tête en arrière dans un râle brut.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de retomber à ses côtés, épuisé.

Castiel les contempla un moment, alors qu'ils échangeaient quelques caresses et baisers. Voilà ce dont Dean avait réellement besoin. D'amour et de confiance. De réconfort.

D'une famille.

Tout ce que Cas ne pouvait pas lui donner. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter, c'était des ennuis supplémentaires. Et il savait que Dean se jetterait tête baissée dans la bataille s'il le lui demandait, délaissant son propre bien-être.

Lui aussi attendait d'être appelé. Mais Castiel ne le ferait pas.

Il comprenait à présent.

Il aimait Dean suffisamment pour le laisser partir.

...

Le couple se rendormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors l'ange se pencha et effleura les lèvres du chasseur avant de les laisser à leur vie.

Il avait été fou. Fou de croire qu'il pouvait lui appartenir.

La vérité était qu'il n'y avait aucun bonheur possible pour eux deux ensemble.


End file.
